MERI, FULL OF GRACE
by merigirl
Summary: BUTCH CASSIDY AND THE SUNDANCE KIDS- Merilee has had it with Butch's constant flirting and decides to quit the band and ask for a transfer, but can they go on without her? Or will she devote her life to music and quit the CIA?
1. Default Chapter

MERI, FULL OF GRACE

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Butch cassidy characters..only the characters in this story that I've made up! :)

Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids is an old cartoon from 1973, it was I think the victem of bad timing, cause by that time the mystery format was done to death, so good shows like this faded into the background and not too many people saw it. Anyway, here's a brief synopses of the characters and the show itself.

The show was about a group of young people who were members of a band, the Sundance Kids. They had a lot of fans, had records, signed autographs, etc. But the band was just a cover. Actually, the Sundance Kids were undercover members of the CIA. They posed as a band to lift suspician off of them while they solved the cases assigned to them.

They got their assignments from their 'manager' a branch of the CIA posing as The World Wide Talent Agency. The head of it was the manager, a huge computer called Mr. Socrates, who looked and sounded like HAL from '2001, A Space Oddessy', and who would contact the Sundance Kids va Butch's radio ring whenever he had an assignment for them. He would line up a gig for them so no one would wonder why musicians were there while they solved the case. There was at least one song in every episode.

The characters:

BUTCH CASSIDY (seriously!): The Designated leader of the Kids. He plays Lead Guitar and is the Lead Singer of the group. Unlike Fred of Scooby Doo, he only bossed people around because he had to, he was told to. Seeing as how he was the one chosen to lead the group, he takes his job very seriously and whenever he is on a case, almost everything takes a backseat to that. He's a good leader and deducter of facts, and can fly a plane. He is a very sweet and caring person who seems to favor Merilee a great deal seeing as how whenever the group spilits up, he makes sure to have her with him. Unlike Fred, though, he doesn't take both girls, he always splits them up, one boy, one girl. He is fair and sometimes even asks people how hey would like to split up. However, he has a big fault, he does flirt with several girl who think he's handsome, wether they are fellow agents, or fans, which Merilee does not like too much, feuling the thought that they are a couple.

MERILEE (MERI): Butch's right hand woman who always goes with him whenever the group splits up. She and Butch seem to have feelings for one another seeing as how she seems to get jealous whenever girls flirt with him and he always addresses her first whever he speaks to the group. They do seem to care deeply for one another. She plays the tamborine and is a backup singer and dancer for the band, although she was seen playing guitar once. Despite the fact that she's an attractive blonde she is ANYTHING but dumb. She can fly a helicopter, a jet plane, and can drive a speedboat. She does ask a lot of questions, but they are good questions which play an important part in solving the case. She is also the groups 'Mistress Of Disguise" and can dress herself up in anything from an old lady to an Italian Flower Peddler. She seems to be a bit sensitive and insecure, but when thousands of girls are throwing themselves at your David Cassidy look-alike boyfriend, she can't really be blamed for that. J

STEPHANIE (STEFFY): She is the Base Guitarist and backup singer for the band. She is the leader of her group whenever Butch splits them up. She is very kind and sweet..although she loves to tease her brother, Wally . But they do work well together and get along when they are on business. She's the navagator of the bunch and is the one to go to for directions. She is close to Merilee seeing as how they are the only two girls. She is a brunette and is the one to keep Wally in line when it looks like he wants to back out of it. She is responsible and caring, especially to Wally. Like Merilee, she's scared of mice and dark places, but she does brave them.

WALLY: The drummer and backup singer of the band. He's Steffy's brother and the exception to the rule seeing as how he doesn't really want to be a CIA agent. he is the avowed coward of the group..but unlike Shaggy, only his sister, Steffy seems to pick on him. He does try to get out of it whenever he can, but someone pulls him back and reminds him it's their job to do the case. But he is loyal and devoted to his friends and seems to be close to Butch. He does whatever Butch tells him to, even when he doesn't want to cause he does know it's his job. He is a good agent and does ask good questions, even thoigh he doesn't want to be there. He does care for everyone, especially his sister, Steffy.

MR. SOCRATES: the computer and head of the World Wide Talent Agency, the branch of the CIA that the Kids work for. He gives the Kids their assignments and seems to be more human than other computers. For one thing, he is seriously allergic to dogs, and can worry and be happy.

ELVIS: The Kids pet dog and mascot, he loves the Kids to death and always tries to be with them everywhere. Including sneaking in to the World Wide Talent Agency even though Mr. Socrates is allergic. He sometimes blows Merilee's disguises or gives away a hiding place..but other times he is very nessescary by sniffing out clues and villans.

Well, I guess that's all you need to know, now on with the story!!

Her flying blond hair whipped behind her as she angrily made her way down the hallway, ignoring the sounds of her friends calling, 'Hey, wait up!' 'Where are you going?' and one voice in particular she did NOT want to hear right now calling, 'Wait, wait, please! Come on, don't be jealous, you're not being fair..let me talk to you!!'

'Are you sure you wouldn't want to talk to one of your new GIRLFRIENDS instead!' she couldn't help but think to herself. She had seen the looks he had given to not one, not two..but at last count about THIRTEEN girls! All telling him how handsome he was, him swearing they were all so lovely. But the clinker was when he told one bleached blonde how she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen..

Meanwhile she had been right there..

His own supposed 'girlfriend'

Right next to him..

Completely ignored.

She ignored all of the voices calling to her,, even though the last voice pained her to do so. She didn't stop until she had reached her dressing room and slammed the door so hard the pictures on the walls began to shake. That was IT!! That was enough, she had HAD it!! She threw her tamborine upon the couch and sat down next to it, brushing her natural blonde hair from her face..which was trying to hide her jealous tears. But it was too no avil, covering her face with her hands, she let the river run from her eyes. Sure, some people might tell her her thoughts were very mean, and she should learn to expect this..after all he was handsome..and a wonderful singer..and millions of teen girls were after him..and he was only being nice..oh YEAH?! She knew SHE had a lot of male fans as well..but whenever THEY gave her compliments, she just said, 'Thank you' and went on her way..mostly because she could never even FATHOM being even the tiniest bit unfaithful to him. Unlike HIM apparently, SHE took this relationship seriously... she never flirted with attractive agents, she never flirted with the fans, no matter how many times she was tempted. She did that because she loved him..and she figured he did as well. But it was apparently obvious, he did not. He migt SAY he loved her..but this relationship for him was backseat to the CIA and to the concerts, and to the fans, in that order. She slowly rasied herself up from the cushions and reached for the tissues in front of the miror, blowing her nose and whiping her eyes.

She stood up and walked over to the mirror, sitting down at it and letting her mind wander to the many times she had been with him..he hardly ever wanted to be alone with her, she realised that. For a boyfriend, he never seemed to want any 'alone time' he always wanted to be with the gang. Sure, they were two great people and she loved them dearly..but it was one thing to love and another to be IN love. He only kissed her when they were alone..and never told her he loved her in public..

Never in public..

Only when they were alone..

She fingered a small bracelet on her right wrist..a braclet he had just given her for good luck at the concert tonight. It was small and golden,. and had the words ' I Love You' in cursive engraving on the inside.. but did he mean this? Why did he give her this and then flirt so terribly with all those other women? Did he NOT rememeber he gave her this just before they went on? Feeling like her heart was being ripped out of her chest, she slowly took off the bracelet and laid it on the table. If he didn't even want to acknowledge in public they were a couple..why on earth would she assume they were? Sure, they were always seen together..but he never even held her hand! And he had never, ever, told her SHE was the prettiest girl he had ever seen! The tears started again as she quickly grabbed her tissues and weeped into them, she knew what she had to do..if only it wouldn't hurt so much!! Finally she took a deep breath and reached for her suitcases.

After she had changed her clothes and packed up all her things, she took out a pencil and paper and began to write..

'Dear Butch...'

Butch knocked and knocked on the door. "Merilee, Merilee!! Merilee, come on, Merilee, come out, please, I just want to talk to you!! Merilee, you're not being fair, let me talk to you!! " He stopped knocking and leaned against the wall, resting his head on one hand. Man, he really blew it this time. He couldn't help it, those girls looking at him were so pretty. Steffy came out of her room and walked over to Butch.

"It's no use, Butch. She won't come out, she's still mad at you. "

"I need to talk to her, Steffy…this whole thing was just a misunderstanding. Come on, this is no time to be jealous or give anyone the cold shoulder, what if Mr. Socrates calls?"

"Butch, for once will you stop worrying about Mr. Socrates and think about Merilee? You're really hurt her, this is the most upset I've ever seen her! She loves you, Butch, and she thought you loved her just as much.."

"I do, I wouldn't be trying to get in there if I didn't!"

"When was the very last time she KNEW that, Butch? I mean, maybe it's me, but I never heared you even tell her she was the one. You tell these female agents they're so pretty, you flirt with these female fans..but you've never, for as long as I've known you, told Merilee to her face that you were in love with her, how was she to know that?!"

"I tell her..but I prefer to do it privately, when we're alone!"

"Hey, personally, Butch, I never even saw you ever hold her hand!" Wally said, coming out to join them, with Elvis following behind, wagging his tail. "No wonder she's so upset with you! If I didn't know you two, I would have never guessed you two were a couple!"

"Well…I mean, I did that cause I didn't want it to leak to the tabloids.."

"HAH, well if I were the tabloids you wouldn't have to worry at all, cause I would never guess you were with her! Face it, you may be a brilliant leader, but you're lousy at relationships!" Elvis, as usual, snickered at his owner's jokes.

"For once, Wally and I agree on more than a case," Seffy said.

"I was only trying to be nice to the fans.." Butch explained.

"That's the trouble, Butch, you were being TOO nice to them! That got Merilee mad, and I don't blame her! I don't think I'd WANT you as my boyfriend!"

"I'm with her, Butch, I saw the way you were looking at those women, you're eyes were coming out of your head!"

Butch raise his head. "Was I really that bad?"

"Hah, I don't know if you saw Merilee's face when she looked at you a few times during the show, but she was staring daggers at you! I mean, she looked fierce enough to kill!"

"Hey, Wally, didn't I see you flirt with several girls during the show as well?" Butch asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but I'm NOT in a relationship!" Wally pointed out. The smirk quickly faded. Butch gave a heavy sigh.

"Great..what'll I do now, she won't even come out and talk to me!" Just then the door suddenly opened, bring a horribly angry Merilee out, who, instead of the band uniform, was dressed in a pair of bright red shorts and a violet T-shirt. . "Merilee!" Butch cried happily reaching out to take her hand..but she quickly and roughly shook it off. Without even saying a word, she glared fiercely at Butch and shoved an envelope into his hand. She glanced at Steffy and nodded with her head to silently ask her to go out with her. Steffy followed her out, shrugging her shoulders as she did so. "Merilee, Merilee, where are you going?!" Butch gave the envelope to Wally and tried to follow her out the door. "Merilee! Meri! Come back, please, Meri, please, we need to talk!"

"Uh..Butch.."Wally said, having opened the envelope and read it's contents. He showed Butch the letter that Merilee wrote. The bracelet fell right out of the envelope. Butch quickly picked it up, recognizing it as the one he had given her before the concert. He took the letter from Wally. What he read made his skin grow pale.

"No.." he whispered, near tears.

When the girls were out of earshot, Merilee dropped her suitcases and gave Steffy a huge hug. Steffy stepped back in surprise. "What was that for?"

"That was to say, goodbye, Steffy. It was great working with you, and you've been a great friend.."

"What? Merilee, you're not making any sense.."

"I'm quitting the band, Steffy. I'm leaving Butch..I can't take it anymore!"

"WHAT?! No, Merilee, we need you!! You can't quit us! What'll Mr. Socrates say?"

"I'm not giving up the CIA, Steffy, I'm going to apply to Mr. Socrates for a transfer. But for now, I need to get away. I..I can't face Butch anymore." She bowed her head, and Steffy knew it was to hide the tears that were falling out. She reached over to give her a hug.

"Oh, Meri, please don't leave, we need you so much!! What'll Wally and me do without you?! What'll Butch do without you?!"

"He can go to any of his pretty little female agents for advice or help..now that I've released him. Maybe he can call on that cute little one..what was her code name? Oh yes, J-8?! He can be perfectly free to get her name and phone number now that he's not 'tied down' anymore. " Steffy sighed, she knew Merilee was still angry over that incident in Germany when they had to track down that attractive female agent for info and Butch had flirted with her. "Face it, Steffy, he seemed to think he was so 'irresistible' he should thank me for doing this!! " Tears came to her eyes again, but she brushed them away. But nothing could hide the tears in Steffy's eyes. She hugged Merilee.

"Oh, Merilee, please, don't just leave...I know Butch didn't mean to do it, really! Just talk to him, I'm sure you two could straighten this whole thing out!"

"What's there to straighten out? He NEVER wanted to be seen with me as a couple! Well, he never has to worry about that anymore. He always seemed to care more about the CIA and our band then he cared about me. No, I'm sorry, Steffy, but I just have to go away for a while. I need time to think. I love you, Wally, and Elvis, believe me, but I need to just go away and think for awhile. I need to go. "

Steffy almost didn't want to ask the next question..but she did. "Meri…do you still love Butch?"

"Please don't ask me," she said, crying again. She gave Steffy one last hug. "Good-bye, Steffy. I hope I can see you soon." She felt something rub against her leg. Looking down she discovered Elvis whining sadly, looking up at her. "Oh, Elvis," she said, kneeling down to pet him. "I'll miss you, too boy. Tell Wally, good bye for me." He whimpered again. She kissed his nose. "Good bye."

"See, even Elvis is whining, begging you to stay! Please don't leave!"

"I have too….I can't face Butch right now….maybe not ever.." she hugged Steffy one last time. "It was so great working with you, and I hope I can see you around the office once in a while. Good bye." With that, she quickly grabbed her bags, and dashed toward the exit. Steffy ran out to try to catch her, but she went into a taxicab she must have called ahead for, and disappeared. Butch raced out the door and stood next to Steffy…just in time to be too late. She was gone.

A few hours away in a large house near Oak street, a woman a few years older than Merilee was packing up her typewriter and preparing to call it a night. She stretched and went into the kitchen where her roommate was taking out some cookies. They sat down at the table. The roommate smiled.

"So, it's been one busy day or us, huh, Judy?"

"You bet, Lori. That was some interview we landed for the magazine. I think I'll tell my sister about it the next time she calls."

"Hey, how is your sister? She hasn't called since, when, last week?"

"Yeah, this is some tour she's been on!" Just then she heared the doorbell ring and glanced at her watch. "Who could this be at this time of night?" Getting up, she went to answer it. There, standing on the other side..was Merilee. "Merilee!!"

"Hi, Judy," she managed to smile. "can I come in?"  
"Of course! We were just talking about you!" she said, stepping aside to let her little sister come in. "Lori, look who it is! You remember my roommate, Lori?"

"Of course, Hi, Lori!"

"Hi, Merilee, what a surprise to see you! "

'Sit down, sit down, we have some catching up to do!" her sister, said, guiding Merilee to the sofa. Merilee sat down gentily. Maybe it was 'sisterly instinct, but she knew right away something was wrong. " Meri...what's wrong?"

Merilee looked up, knowing it was no use hiding anything from her sister. "I broke up with Butch," she felt the tears come back again. Judy held her as she sobbed quietly. "Oh, Judy..I knew it was the right thing to do…but..it hurts so much.."

"Oh, Meri, I'm so sorry.."

"Yeah..I …I've quit the band. I….I can't face him anymore…I certainly can't stand next to him while we sing. .it wouldn't look very professional to burst into tears mid-song. "

Judy nodded. "So, where are you going?"

"Well, I thought I'd stay in a hotel near here while I write to Mr. Socrates applying for a transfer.."

"Oh, no you won't! My baby sister is NOT going to stay in hotels…not while I'm here with a nice big house! You can have my room and I'll sleep on the couch! !

"Good idea, we'd love to have you, Merilee."

"Oh, I can't impose, this is your house…"

"Merilee Rose Anderson, I completely insist that you stay in my room! Now take those bags and move right in! Move, move, move!" she said playfully as she helped Merilee move her suitcases into Judy's bedroom.


	2. Broken Promises, Shattered Dreams

The next morning Lori carried a tea tray upstairs, not stopping until she had reached Judy's room. She listened, but heard nothing. She sighed a bit and shifted the tray to her other side, kncking on the door. She heard a muffled, 'Come in'. Judy had asked her to let Merilee stay until she felt better and can figure out what to do. Lori loved her sister as much as Judy did and could never have the door be closed to her, especially not after what her boyfriend…ex-boyfriend now...had put her through. _'Good going, Robert Redford,' _Lori thought as she pushed open he door and set the tray upon the end table. "Good Morning, meri," she greeted her. "I've brought you your favorite breakfast, cinnamon French toast, maple sausage, tea, and some more tissues."

Merilee sat up in the bed, her nose bright red and her hair messy and standing out every-which-way. She reached for the tissue box and blew her nose into it, pitching it into an already-full wastebasket. "Thank you, Lori," she sighed.

Lori moved around the room, trying to keep up a sunny disposition. She pulled up the shades and opened the windows. "You need some fresh air and sunshine," she told Merilee. "It's not good for you to be shut up like this." She moved over to the bed and sat down upon it. "Meri, why don't you go into the bathroom and take a nice, long, hot shower? That always makes ME feel better."

Merilee managed a small nod of her head, but her bright sea-green eyes looked at Lori as if to say, '_Everything in my life is wrong._' She sighed a bit. "I just feel too bad right now for anything to help, Lori...but thanks." She fell back down on the pillows. "The only thing I really want…" she continued in a shaky voice. "Is to wake up right now and have this all be a dream…it didn't happen.." tears broke from her eyes again. "And Butch still lo…lo…..loves me.." she rolled over on her back and cried into the pillows. "How…how can he just flirt with all those other girls…right in front of me!! He did that right in front of me!! I've been faithful to him….never even looked at another man! But when those pretty agents..lovely fans….it's like I'm not even there!!" Lori held Merillee tightly and let her cry into her shoulder. She knew ending such an important relationship was hard on anyone...and it was just killing poor Meri up inside.

"Look, Merilee," Lori began. "Why don't you go for a bike ride with me and Judy today….right after we do our interviews for the magazine? It might do you good to get out in the fresh air.."

"Thanks, Lori…but right now, I just wanna go to sleep and not wake up for twenty years, if ever," Merilee said, beginning to cry again. Lori stood by her, helplessly. "_Cassidy, you have DONE it now!! What a loser! He has the prettiest, sweetiest girl around,,and STILL that's not enough for him! She HAS to stop crying, she'll make herself sick! Poor Meri..I just wish there was more I could do.."_

"I could KILL that damn idiot!" Judy said later on that day. She and Lori were sitting on the patio writing up their interview on their typewriters which they had set up next to the pool, on the patio furnature. A pitcher of lemonade was next to tem and they were finishing what was in their cups. "I mean, if I could just SHOW him what he's done to my baby sister….GOD, I could kill him!"

Lori sighed. "I know what you mean, I feel so sorry for her. I got up in the middle of the night and went down to the kitchen for a glass of water. I passed by her room and she was still crying!"

Judy hit a button on the typewriter as hard as she could. "I just feel so helpless. My own sister's been hurt, and we can't do anything about it."

"No, we can't," Lori agreed. "She had this big, important relationship with Butch…she can't turn it off like tap water. She's gonna be hurting for a while."

"Yeah, and we have the big, strong, fearless leader to thank for that! I swear, what IS it with men, they're never satisfied?! Couldn't he see what a treasure Meri is?!"

Lori looked out and nodded to Judy. Judy looked up and saw her sister coming out of the sliding back door in her bikini and carrying a white towel. "Hey, Merilee!" she called out, standing up and waving to her. "Come on over and sit in the sun, I'll fix you a spot." she pulled over one of the white chairs.

Merilee shook her head. "Thanks, guys, but I think I wanna swim for a while, then I'll sit in the sun." She laid her towel on the patio and dove into the pool. Lori looked at Judy and shrugged. Merile swam lap after lap, churning the blue-green water in the pool. Judy looked at her sister with concern, she was overdoing it a bit. Finally Merilee came out of the pool, her cheeks red and flushed, and gasping for breath. She sat down gratefully as Judy poured a glass of lemonade for her. "Meri Sunshine," she said, using the nickname she had called her when they were kids, because of her hair color, "I don't think you should be overdoing things like that."

"You should take it easy," Lori agreed.

Merilee nodded. "I know, I know, I just wanted to do something that would help take my mind off..things.." she felt her eyes filling with tears again. "Oh, God, wat do I do now? I thought I had my whole life planned…now I don't know what I'll be doing tomorrow!" she covered her face again as Judy put her arms around her.

"It's OK, Meri Sunshine, just let it out! Look, little sister, I know it's very painful for you right now..but you'll find someone else!" Right, Lori?"  
"Of course!" Lori agreed. "Pretty Lady like her? The guys'll be breaking the door down!!"

I don't know if I even want that!" She gasped as Steffy's question came back to her again. "The really awful thing is…I still love him! I love him so much!!" Lori and Judy exchanged looks of anguish. "I'm sorry," Merile said quickly. "I didn't mean to come out here and spoil your afternoon…."

"It's alright," Judy said quickly. "Meri Sunshine, with you, the day is never spoiled!"

"No way," Lori agreed. "So, how about that bike ride after dinner? Ust enjoy the sun..get away from it all.."

Merilee gasped a bit. "OK," she agreed.

Steffy paced around and hotel room, wodering what on eart they were gonna tell Mr. Socrates!Butch had not even come out of his room, Wally was just sitting on the couch, petting Elvis, who was curled up at his master's feet, whining softly. He had been whining ever since Merilee had left. She exchanged a worried look with Wally.

"Do you ave any idea what's he's doing in there?!" Steffy asked.

"Ah, if I know him, probably bawling his eyes out over this! Butch nevr likes anyone to see him cry or get upset."

Steffy resumed pacing angrily. "'Nevr likes to see anyone seeing him do that' is what got him INTO this mess! Oh, Wally, what are we gonna do?! I mean, how are we gonna break it to Mr. Socrates?!"

"Well, we better think of something real quick, Steffy, I don't think he's gonna like it when he finds out we had to cancel our last leg of the tour!"

"Even worse, Wally, what happens if he needs us for a mission and we have to report to him without Merilee!"

"What are you worried about what he'll do, he'll pair us with someone else. I'm more worried about his overall reaction! How are we gonna explain to him that she quit the band due to Butch's inability to commit to a relationship?!"

Steffy glanced away, completely worried. She didn't WANT to go on a mission with someone else, she wanted MERILEE! Merilee was the best friend she had in the CIA, it was almost impossible to go anyplace without hr bright sunny smile and her willingness to go out ad face danger. She knew she would miss the clever disguses she had and the way she sang backup in the band. Near tears again she sat dow on the couch next to Wally. Wally without even blinking reached over to the tissue box on the table and gave her one before blowing his nose loudly. Ust then the door to Butch's room opened and slowly he came out. He had one hand in his pocket and went over to stand by the window. His head was down…but it was obvious Wally was right…he HAD been crying. Even Steffy couldn't believe it. Steffy stood up ad went ove to Butch. "Butch?' she asked carefully, feeling unusually scared of him..for she had never seen him cry. She had seen him get angry, or frustrated..but never, EVER cry!

"I can't believe…she's gone…I mean…she's gone…the girl I love is gone..Oh, Steffy..how..I am SUCH an idiot! " He slammed his fist upon the edge of the window. "I've been so stupid, .."

"No argument here," Wally mumbled quietly. A look from Steffy shut him up.

"Butch, " Steffy asked carefully. "Why did you do it? I mean, you know Merilee is insecure and a bit sensitive, you should have known better."

"believe me, Steffy, I've been telling myself that ever since she walked out," Butch reassured her, sitting down upon the chair. Steffy gaspedd, he wasn't wearing his ring!

"Butch, where's your ring?"

"It's in my room."

"You're not gonna wear it?"

"What for? I..I feel like it doen't matter…nothing matters..nothing unless merile comes back."

Wally looked at Steffy, knowing now that Butch felt what they had all felt, but even more so. Butch was in love..really, truly in love with Merilee. Only it took loosing her to really make him discover it..

He discovered it too late.

Wally jumped up just then. "Hey, Butch, Steffy, what are we just standing around here for? We gotta try to find out where Merilee is..we gotta get her back!!"

Steffy jumped up. "Yes, yes, what are we waiting for, Butch, come on we have to find her!"

"Yeah," Wally agreed. "And we have to do it now, before.." a loud beeping sound came from Butch's room. Everyone paused and looked at each other. "Before Mr. Socrates calls us."


	3. Face The Music

The Kids quickly made their way to the World Wide Talent Agency and up to where Mr. Socrates was. They stopped at Dottie's desk.

"Hi, Dottie," Wally greeted her. "How's Mr. Socrates?"

'He's pretty mad," the bespeckled receptionist said. "Go right in, but I have a feeling you're all in trouble!" The Kids nodded, they knew all too well. They got on the automatic walkway with heavy feet. The door opened as they entered, but closed the minute Elvis tried to come.

"Hold it, Elvis," Steffy said. "You KNOW you can't come in, Mr. Socrates is allergic to you, and we're in enough trouble as it is!"

The Kids entered the room where their computerized boss was sitting. Butch felt empty without Merilee right next to him, like she usually was. They glanced up at his somewhat menacing form, with his hundreds of buttons and lights stretching to the celeing, towering down upon them. "Good Evening," his booming voice said, somewhat angrily. "It had just coe to my attention, that you ave cancelled the last leg of your tour. May I enquire why you chose to do this without informing me of this? Where is Merilee, why is she not with you?"

"Well…uh…actually..uh..sir," Wally began, stumbling over his words as he did so.

"Mr. Socrates," Butch said, finally lifting his head. "I'm afraid, Sir, I'm to blame for her not being her. It seems I've upset her greatly, without my being aware of it. .it was all a big misunderstanding, Sir. But unfortunately she isn't even taking to me...and a few days ago she quit the band. I take full responsibility for it, Sir. It's completely my fault."

"I must say, I am very disappointed in you, Butch. I have put you in charge of this group because I was under the impression that you are a very responsible and dependable person. Are you aware of the seriousness of what has just occurred? She is a very valuable member of this organization, and an important factor to this team."

"Yes, Sir. "

"I am holding you personally responsible for what has happened. While you are out on your assignment,. I will try to track down the current location of Merilee and when you return, you will be in charge of getting her back."

"But, Sir, we're not going to be assigned someone else?" Wally asked.

'I'm afraid not, Wally, there is not enough time. Your mission is very urgent. You have been booked to perform at the Opening Day of the fashion show of Lady Catherine of Paris. Her precious collection of diamonds is in danger of being stolen. Your mission is to follow Lady Catherine and to protect her diamonds. Here is further information pertaining to the case." An envelope flew out of his slot and into Butch's hand. Just the the lights around the turned bright red and a high pitched sound emoted from Mr. Socrates, which to them could have only meant one thing. "Eh….eh..ah…CHOOO!! What is..is that dog in here.." Wally quickly looked around to see the Elvis had pried the door open with his nose and was making his way calmly to the group.

"No, no, Elvis, out!!" Wally cried.

"Wally, get him out!" Butch said frantically.

Wally picked up Elvis and began to leave with Steffy right behind him.

"Ah..CHOOO!!" Mr. Socrates said. "Wait…Butch…you stay here for a few minutes," as soon as Elvis was gone, the lights turned back to normal. "Thank you. Now, Butch, now that we are alone, I need to have a few words with you.."

Judy and Lori were watching the evening news on television. Once in a while she glanced up to the bedroom where Merilee went to after they had gone on their bike ride. She was only grateful not too many people were at the beach, the last thing her sister needed was to be bombarded with autograph hounds or nosy tabloid reporters while she was trying to get over this heartache. She remembered the way her sister had pedaled fiercely and left them both far behind. She also knew her sister wasn't eating much and had looked pretty pale. "I hope she's all right," Judy said for about the fifth time.

Lori nodded. "We just have to be patient while she works through this, after all it was only yesterday that her whole world fell apart. All we can do is love her and be there for her." Just then a knock was heared on the door. "Who could that be?" she asked, getting up to answer it. She opened the door to find her neighbor, Mrs. Rogers, on the other side. "Mrs. Rogers!" she said happily.

"Hello, Lori, Judy!"  
"Hi, Mrs. Rogers, please come in!" Merilee walked downstairs just then. "Merilee, look who it is! Mrs. Rogers, you remember my sister, Merilee, don't you?"

"Hi, Mrs. Rogers!" Merilee greeted her happily.

Mrs. Rogers stared happily. "THIS Is Merilee?! Pretty cute little Merilee, I can't believe it! What happened to that pudgy, pigtailed little girl who was so shy and who bounced around her background playing that little toy tambourine?"

Merilee giggled. "She grew up!"

"Wow, and LOOK at how lovely she grew up to be!" she smiled and took the cover off the platter she held in her hands. "Well, I came over to show you my newest baking creation…chocolate torte!"

"Oh, yum!" Lori said happily. "I'll go get some dishes and forks!" She went into the kitchen

Mrs. Rogers sat on the couch. "Sit, sit, Merilee, Dear, I haven't seen your pretty face in such a long time! How have you been?"

Merilee stared at the floor. "Well..uh…all right, I guess…I"

"Has something happened, Dear?"

"Well…"

Judy took her sister's hand. "She broke up with her boyfriend yesterday and left the band she was in. Rem,ember, I told you she was in a band?"

"Oh, yes, oh, I'm so sorry,. Dear. But it was his loss, I think. I mean, look at you, you're so pretty and so intelligent..._he's _ the loser in my book to let you go!"

"How many times have I told her that?" Judy said.

"It will get better with time," Mrs. Rogers said, putting her arm around her. "Hey, you know what helps a lot? Chocolate torte!"

"And here are the plates!" Lori announced, bring them in with pride. She set them down on the table.

"So, Merilee, Dear, can we look to see you at Church this Sunday? " Mrs. Rogers asked., cutting the torte and passing out the slices. "I do remember how when you were in the choir you had such a beautiful golden voice! That's how you got over your shyness, as I recall, you stood up there and you sang your heart out, and everyone loved it! I know you would just bring the Church down if you came and sang your lovely heart out!"

"Great idea, you should come and sing, Merilee! Your voice is so lovely!"

"I think that would be a great idea, you should sing this Sunday!" Lori encouraged her.

Merilee smiled for the first time since she arrived, slowly starting to feel at home. "Maybe I will."

"Well, according to this," Wally said, assuming Merilee's previous job of reading the paper, "We are to met Lady Catherine at the airport, she knows the real reason for us being here, and wait for our contact, who will identify himself as B-4." he glanced at Butch to make sure he had heard what he had read. Butch was staring straight ahead, but he managed to nod his head. Wally and Steffy knew that Mr. Socrates must have read Butch the riot act judging from his behavior. Was it Wally's imagination, or was Butch near tears again? He saw Butch once in a while glance at the empty seat next to him…MERILEE'S seat!

The pain of missing Merilee hit Butch deep in his chest. He felt half-naked….it was as if a part of him had been torn away…cause it was, due to his own stupidity! It took loosing Merilee to make him realize how much she had meant to him. Now God knows where she went…and he couldn't even look for her right now! He resolved to solve this case quickly so they could start searching for the girl he loved…and to bring her back!

As the jet landed in London, they saw their fans surrounding them, ready to practically run them over. They exchanged a three-way glance, how would they explain Merilee's absence? Even better question...how on earth would they solve this case without her?


	4. Without Merilee

Butch reluctantly left the plane and stood at the topmost stair, waving at the fans whole plastering a fake smile on his face. He turned and saw a rather lovely young woman waving at them. She was pretty young, in her mid-twenties, and her pageboy hair was framing her face in nice straight lines. Her dark, almond-shaped eyes brightened at the sight of her visitors. Ordinarily a sight like her would have made Butch raise his eyebrows or pay special attention to her...but not today. Wally and Steffy couldn't help but notice he just merely nodded at her, then stared out into space, looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

Lady Catherine motioned for the Kids to join her and gestured to a huge, burly man beside her to fight off the fans. He nodded and did so. When the Kids left the plane she looked them over and her eyebrows raised up a bit. Butch looked pained cause he knew what was coming..

"Welcome welcome, welcome," Lady Catherine said. "It's so nice to finally met all of you….but…uh, I was under the impression there would be four of you. Isn't there a young lady who plays the tambourine?"

"Where's Merilee?" someone from the crowd suddenly asked.

"Hey, Butch, what happened to Merilee?"

"Where's Merilee? Is she here?" asked several more people. Wally and Steffy exchanged a look that said plainly. 'What do we do now?' Wally cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" Steffy whispered.

"Trying to stall for time, if you DON'T MIND.." Wally hissed at Steffy.

"YOU stall for time?! Boy, are we in trouble!" Steffy couldn't help but say.

"Quiet, huh?" Butch whispered to them. "Uh, Ladies and gentlemen…Merilee unfortunately couldn't be with us today…for very personal reasons.." he heared the groans of the crowd and sighed to himself. God, if only Merilee could see how much she was loved by everyone!

Especially by him.

"Oh, that is so unfortunate, I am very sorry. Well, I do have faith that you will play a wonderful concert tonight anyway…I do hope to hear from her very soon."

"_You're not the only one" _Butch thought to himself.

"Well, let's get you into your private rooms," Lady Catherine said happily. "Where's the…Stella? Stella, get here please?" A young dark haired woman joined them. "My assistant, Stella. Stella, please help our guests with their instruments, I'll tell Ron to get the car ready." she left.

"Wow, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids!!! Can I have your autographs?!"

"Sure," Butch said with a sad smile on his face. Even Wally was stunned, where were the compliments? He wasn't checking her out?! Man, Merilee picked the wrong week to leave!

"Hey, where's Merilee?" Stella asked.

"Uh...she has some personal family matters to work out," Steffy explained quickly to save Butch from telling the story all over again.

"Oooh, she's my favorite!" Stella pouted. Butch sighed to himself again.

_"You're DEFINITELY not alone there," _Butch thought again. _"Definitely not alone."_

The small yellow-and-orange colored dune buggy chugged slowly up the road to the mechanic shop. The young man inside parked near Judy's house and glanced at the topmost window, unable to believe if this was who he thought it was. He honked the horn to get the attention of the lady in the window, who walked over and stuck hr head out.

"Hey, Miss Merilee! Golly, is that really you?!"

Merilee glanced at the owner of the voice and a familiar smile crossed her face. "Tinker! It's great to see you again!"

"Golly, I haven't seen you up unto six months! Back home for a visit?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that."

"Something wrong, Miss Merilee?"

"Oh, nothing that I wanna talk about right now. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Speedy's doing great, won another race just last week!"

"That's wonderful! Congradulations!"

"How long you gonna be in the neighborhood, Miss Merilee?"

"I really don't know, Tinker. I think maybe for a while."

"Well, I hope you can drop in on the mechanic shop soon, Miss Merilee. Debbie and Mark will be right glad to see you again!"

"How are they, Tinker?"

"They're fine. I'll send them your love. Will we see you in Church this Sunday?"

"Yes, I've been asked to sing."

"Well, I hope to see ya then. Gotta get back to the shop right now, Miss Merilee, can't leave Mark and Debbie alone. Maybe we'll come over later, we got some catching up to do!"

"That would be great!"

"You sure nothing is wrong, Miss Merilee?"

"Well, I don't really wanna talk about it right now."

"Well, let us know if ya do, we don't mind."

"Thanks."

"Well, it sure is great to see ya, Miss Merilee. Golly, the sun sure seems to shine even brighter when you're here!"

"Great to see you as well, Tinker!"

When Tinker arrived at the shop, he saw Mark and Debbie hard at work, but he had to tell them his news. "Hey, guys, guess who I just ran into?"

"Hmm….The President of the United Staes!" Debbie playfully teased, making Tinker laugh.

"I wish! No, guys, you know our next door neighbor, Miss Judy?"

"Of course we know Judy!" Mark said.

"Well, her little sister's back in town! You know the one in the band?"

"Merilee?! Merilee's here! Man, I haven't seen her in…how long has it been, five months?"

"At least!"

"Wow, is she coming to Church, Tinker?"

"She said she was! Man, it was nice to talk to her again!"

"Maybe we can drop in and see her after work!"

"Sounds good to me! Wow, remember when we were kids and she was so shy? Now look at her!"

"Yeah, who would have thought?"

Once the Kids were all settled in their hotel room, Butch as usual tried hard to take charge, but it wasn't easy instructing two instead of three. But, taking a deep breath, he put on his best, 'Take-Charge' face. "OK, Kids, let's unpack right now, then go down and see Lady Catherine about her diamonds, who she suspects, when she began to get worried," the Kids nodded.

"Oh, who I suspect, God, you have a few days to spare?" Lady Catherine asked quietly. "There were SO MANY people around who would LOVE to get their hands upon those jewels! The many rivals I have in the fashion world, the many distant family members, many people who call themselves my "friends", well…you get the idea.."

"Yes, Ma'am," Butch said politely. "But, is there anyone you may suspect more so than others?"

"Well…there are a few...like maybe Stella..I don't like the way she looks at me, also I caught her once peeking in the doorway when I was looking over my collection of jewels…but I do hope I'm mistaken, for she's such an wonderful help and is always there when I need her! I would also suspect my cousin, Veince. She was always the wild child of our family. If you saw her….I mean, always scantily clad, telling people she's related to me and basking in this, never even going out to get the job…anyway..oh, I do hope you….OH," she said quickly. "I'm so sorry, please don't think me rude you're all just standing around and me just talking nonstop, can offer you anything, anything at all? Something to drink, or can I offer you some food?"

"Uh, no thank you," Butch said politely.

"Well, anything I can do, please just let me know," Lady Catherine said as the Kids left the room.

"Alright, Kids, now let's split up and case the hotel, if you see or hear anything suspicious, report back to our room," Butch said.

"Hey, Butch how are we gonna do that?" Wally asked quickly.

"Same way we always are," Butch said. "You and Steffy go that way with Elvis, and.."

"And you buy yourself, the other way?!" Steffy asked.

"I don't like that idea, Butch, we shouldn't leave you all alone," Wally said.

"Let's not spilt up this time, let's all stay together," Steffy said.

"No, we can cover more ground if we spilt up," Butch said.

"Then at least take Elvis with you," Wally said. "That way you won't be completely alone."

"Oh, Wally, I couldn't, Elvis is your dog."

"Hey, he belongs to all of us! He likes being with ya. Besides, it's not good to walk around a strange place alone!"

"Yeah, we'll be fine,. You take Elvis," Steffy said.

"You sure?"

"We insist, go on boy, you're going with Butch today!" Elvis wagged his tail and walked over to stand near Butch. Butch sadly petted his fur, a part of him wishing he were stroking Merilee's golden hair instead. Elvis wagged his tail happily, causing Butch to smile sadly.

"Thanks, Wally."

"You're welcome!"

The hallway was lit with hundreds of lamps fixed to the wall, giving off a golden glow all around. Butch walked through the red velvet plush carpets, looking everything over with trained eyes, out of habit looking next to him, ready to comment on the atmosphere, or the décor…but instead facing a curious dog. Butch had to sigh…it wasn't that he disliked Elvis….far from it, Elvis was the best dog ever, but whenever he looked at him, the pain of missing Merilee came right back. Elvis wasn't meant to be with him, he knew that! Sure, he could talk with the dog, but it wasn't like he understood what he was saying, or could even talk back. Suddenly, a sharp movement caught Butch's eye. He positioned himself behind a marble piller. "Come on, Boy," he urged Elvis. "Come on, back here!" But as soon as Elvis picked up the scent, there was no stopping him. Slowly he growled and edged toward the shadow that was creeping out of the corner. Sartled, the shadow began to run. "No, no, Elvis, Elvis, stop!! " Butch cried, chasing the dog. "_Perfect"_ Butch thought to himself. "_There goes what might be a suspect!!" _"Elvis, COME!" he practically yelled, following the dog. By the time he had caught up to him, the shadow was nowhere to be found. "Thanks, Elvis," he mumbled. Elvis trudged over to him his tail between his legs, he knew he did something bad. Just then he felt the movement again, this time behind him! He turned sharply..but not before Elvis had tackled him to the floor.

"Help, help!" the middle aged man cried out from underneath the huge dog. "I'm B-4, your contact! Will you get this dog off me?!"

"Sorry about that, Sir. Down, Elvis!" Butch scolded as Elvis ran off the burly man. "He's just a bit overprotective, Sir."

"Well, thank God I'm not a real burgler," B-4 said, managing to stand up. "I must meet and speak with you privately. Meet me tonight in the coffiehouse just to the left of this building." Butch nodded as he left.

"OK, Kids, let's try the new number we're performing at the show tomorrow night," Butch instructed.

"Great, but who's gonna perform Merilee's part?" Wally asked.

'Well…uh…" Butch said. "Uh..I guess..well we can try it without her.."

"I don't know if that's gonna go over well, Butch," Wally said. "People are gonna notice something's missing.."

"Wally, they'll KNOW someONE's missing the moment we get out on that stage!" Steffy pointed out angrily.

"So, what are we gonna do, we can't perform with just the three of us!!" Wally said.

"We HAVE to, we're obligated to!" Butch said. "Steffy, maybe YOU can help keep Merilee's part.."

"Oh, sure, and maybe I can grow an extra set of arms!" Steffy said. "Wally…"

"Hey, not ME, alright, playing the drums is hard enough work, I can NOT do two parts, any more than Butch can do three!!"

"Oh, never MIND," Butch said. "Let's just try to do this without her.."

"Ah yes, Butch, everything without her, that's your answer to everything isn't it?!" Steffy said, near tears. "Will you PLEASE face the fact that we're getting nowhere fast without her, we can't even play our music without her, we can't do ANYTHING without her!!" she threw her guitar down on the couch with anger. "We're totally lost, Elvis almost ate our contact, we don't know how we're gonna play our songs without her helping to keep the beat! We have to work harder than we ever have before, and it's all because of you! Would it KILL YOU to show some EMOTIONS EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE!! MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE LOST MY BEST FRIEND!!!" she raced into her bedroom and slammed the door in tears.

"This entire BAND has gone off the deep end!" Wally said, throwing up his hands and sitting on the couch. "Well, happy now, Butch?" he asked angrily.

'Please, Wally, not you too," Butch said, sitting down next to him. "Are YOU gonna let me have it, too?"

"Nah, Butch," Wally said. "You're my pal, I wouldn't do that to you. But still, you ARE responsible for this.."

"Don't you THINK I KNOW that?!" Butch said. "Don't you think? I mean, believe me, no one misses her more than I do. I know I've been a total jerk, don't you think I'm ashamed and embarrassed? God, Wally, I'd give anything to have her back, I KNOW we need her."

"I wouldn't kno you WERE ashamed and embarrassed., you certainly know how to hide it well," Wally said. "Really, Butch, THIS is why she left you, Steffy was right, you hardly ever show any emotion!"

"Well, Wally, I'm the leader of this team, Mr. Socrates is depending on me, emotions can't get in our way, this is the U.S.A. we're working for. This is a huge responsibility."

"I know, Butch, and I understand, but you never show emotions even when we're on vacation, or on days off, you're like a rock! I mean, don't get me wrong, you're one of the nicest guys I know, and you're one of my best pals, but you shouldn't keep yourself bottled up…and if we CAN get Merilee back, tell her you love her, tell her in public places! THAT'S what she wants, she wants you to tell the world you love her!!"

"Wally, if we can get her back, I'll shout it from the highest mountain!" he glanced down and saw Wally scribbling in a notebook. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting it in writing!" Wally teased, relieved to see a small smile cross Butch's face. He stood up. "I'll go talk to Steffy and try to convince her to come back."

Judy woke up and walked down the stairs to find her sister sitting by the window, a coffee cup in her hands and a faraway look in her eyes. "Good morning, Meri," she greeted her.

Merilee looked at her and managed a small smile. "Good morning, Judy."

"You're up early."

"Yeah, well, I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep."

Judy opened up the freezer. "How about some breakfast? Maybe some frozen waffles? I could pop some in the toaster for you?" She pulled a bag out of the freezer.

Merilee shook her head. "Thanks, Judy, but I'm not too hungry right now, I'll just have the coffee."

After fixing her waffles and her own cup of coffee, she sat down next to her sister. "What if I make some airplane noises for you?" she held up her fork and wiggled it around. That brought a smile, at least.

"No, thanks, Judy. I really don't want to do anything right now." Judy had to sigh, ever since Merilee had come to the house, she had hardly eaten anything and was looking more and more pale every day. She managed to eat a few bites of the chocolate torte before pushing her plate away. If her sister didn't show any signs of making progress soon, she was going to take her by her shoulders and shake her.

Lori came down the stairs just then. "Good morning, girls," she greeted, fixing her own cup of coffee and picking up the paper near Merilee's plate. "Meri, are you finished with this?"

"Yeah, I'm done, you can have it Lori."

"Thanks," Lori said. She drank her coffee and turned the pages of the paper slowly. Judy stared at Lori, and her eyes seemed to say, "_Just look at my sister! There's something very wrong!" _Lori finally saw Judy's look at last and turned, alarmed to Merilee. She cleared her throat. "Meri?'

Merilee turned her head. "Yeah, Lori?"

"Uh…have you given any thought to what you're gonna sing at Church this Sunday?"

She managed a sad smile. "No, actually, I didn't. I have a few songs in mind, but I haven't decided yet."

"Well, Judy and I have to meet with Frank this morning, but when we get back we'll be happy to help you."

"Of course, Meri. I mean, I know YOU'VE always had the music talent in the family, but I'd be happy to help any way I can."

"I'd like that. Thanks."

"No problem," Judy said. She glanced at her watch and sighed. Lori did as well.

"We better go now, Frank will be waiting for us." Lori said. She stood up and hugged Merilee. "You gonna be OK?"

"Yeah," Merilee said.

"We'll be back soon," Judy promised. She hugged and kissed her sister on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Merilee said as they left.

The band managed to play as well as they could without Merilee near them, but it definitely wasn't easy, after all, Butch had no one to switch places with throughout the song, and there was a cheerful 'jingle' missing in the places it should have been heared. When hey had finished, Butch heaved a quiet sigh. "That was good, Kids," he assured tem. He checked his watch. "It's getting late, I'd better go to the coffeehouse to meet our contact, Steffy, Wally, can you disassemble everything while I do?"

"Sure, Butch," Wally said. Steffy nodded her head. Butch walkd out of te room and headed to the coffeehouse.

A little while later Butch was having coffee with B-4 in a quiet area of the cofeehouse while listening carefully.

"Yes, Both Stella and Venice have been seen going in and out of Madam's private chambers recently. Also, Stella has been heared ordering some tight rope."

"Tight rope? What does that have to do with anything?" Butch said.

"I don't know," B-4 answered him. "I also have the list of Madam's diamonds, which she feels are in danger of being stolen." he secretly passed a list to Butch.

'Thanks a lot," he said. Getting up.

"Good luck," B-4 said.

"Ok, Kids," Butch said as they gathered back in the hotel room. "Now we have it down to two suspects, I think one of us should somehow get into the rooms and take a look around."

"The question is…who?" Both men turned to look at Steffy.

A little while later Steffy was dressed in a French Maid's outfit and wearing a bright red wig. "I'll tell you,. I don't know HOW Merilee does this ALL THE TIME," Stefy said to her reflection in the mirror. "This skirt's riding up.."

"You look cute," Wally said next to her. Elvis laughed.

"Thanks..I think.." Steffy said uncertainly, looking in the mirror. "But I can't WAIT until we get Merilee back, she looks better in these wigs anyway."

'Red's your color," Wally teased as Elvis laughed again.

"Well…"Steffy began.

"Wait, wait, disguise your voice, will ya, you're supposed to be French!"

'Oh…uh..oui, Mesur," Steffy tried.

"Well…it's…uh…work on it and bring it back," Wally said.

"No time for that now, take off, Steffy and do the best you can." Butch encouraged.

"Better yet, pray no one is in the room," Wally said. Steffy nodded and walked out the door….stumbling over her high heels in the process. "Oh man, are we in trouble," Wally said.

The door slammed quickly and Josie dashed into the room, startling the other two Pussycats. "Hey, Josie," Valerie said quickly, "What's up?"

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, but you will not BELIEVE what I just heared!"

"What?" Valerie and Melody said together.

"Well, you guys know the Sundance Kids, right?"

"Of course we know The Sundance Kids!"

"The Sundance Kid? Wasn't he a cowboy? Oh, I LOVE hearing about cowboys!" Melody giggled. Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Melody, we're talking about the Sundance KIDS, the rock group? You've met them at concerts, they were our opening act last year at that summer festival?"

"Oh, right," Melody said.

"What about them, Josie?"

"Well, it turns out there's a bit of trouble in paradise.."

'What, did the band break up already?!"

"Not quite, just that the quartet became a trio…Merliee's left the group!"

"Merilee? The tambourinest?!"

"What about tambourines?" Alexandra asked, coming in and hearing the last few bits of the conversation.

"The Sundance kids broke up!" melody said alarmed.

"Really? Wow, and I thought they were doing so well…wait, ego problems break them up?" Alexandra asked.

"No, they didn't break up, Merilee left the band."

"Oh, really? She wants to go solo or something?"

'Actually, I heard tell she was dating the lead singer and she broke up with him…caught him flirting.."

"THAT jerk?! Huh, Honey, she can do a LOT better than him!"

"Hey, he's not THAT bad looking.."

"Well..he's no Allan," Alexandra said. "Oh by the way, tell Mr. Lead-Singer John Travolta called, and he wants his hair back by eight!" she laughed to herself and went to the fridge. Josie shook her head at her and leaned in close to the Pussycats.

"Guys…this just might work out for all of us!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we've always said she was a great singer and musician, right?"

"Great?! God, she's the greatest tambourineist in the world!"

Alexandra snapped her head up. "What do you mean SHE'S the greatest in the world?! Valerie, you're better than her! You can do two at once! "

"Well, yeah, but there isn't much you can do with two except basically bag them together. I mean, with one you can do thumb rolls and bang them at a specific beat..you can keep a whole band going with one! Face it, I can do two..but I'm nowhere as good as Merilee Anderson, I'd tip BOTH my tambourines to her!"

"Exactly!" Josie hesitated. "I bet...she'd sound real good with our band, wouldn't she?" The other girls looked at each other as what Josie was propositioning came to them.

"You mean, have her join us? Oh, Josie, what a great idea! Wow, US be a quartet!"

"Yeah, yeah, and with HER in your group, Paul Newman can eat crow, cause WE have the best!!" Only Valerie didn't seem enthusiastic with the new idea…in fact she looked rather pale. Melody noticed right away.

"What's wrong, Valerie?"

"Well, guys...it's like Alexandra said..I'M your tamborineist…won't you think it's weird to have TWO tamborineists?"

"You mean…you'd think…oh, no," Meoldy said, coming over to Valerie. "No!"

"No?" Valerie asked.

"No, no," Melody said, giving Valerie a huge hug.

"I was JUST getting to that!" Josie said, coming over to Valerie. "Val..it would be an honor for all of us..to have you step in as our lead singer!"

"Lead….lead..me, lead singer?!" Valerie asked amazingly. "Me?!"

"Of course!" Josie said happily. "You're a good tambourineist, and you're a fabulous singer..and with her as our tambourineist, you can become our new lead singer..and I think you'd be great!!"  
"Me, too, me too!" Meoldy said happily. "Say yes, say yes, Valerie!!"  
"Well, I just..I …me lead singer!! Me?!"

Alexandra snickered. "Well, don't know, personally I can't picture her agreeing to wear your kitty cat uniforms.."

Hey, let's just ask her first!" Josie said. "Just think, the opportunity to have the best tambourineist in the world just fell in our lap!"

"Yeah, guys, here's to our new and improved band!" The girls slapped their hands together.

Steffy walked right to the doorway of Venice's room, stopping only to knock on the door rapidly. "Perdon, Mademoiselle? Perdon, you in there?" se spoke with a horrid accent she was thankful Wally couldn't hear. Hearing nothing, she opened the door and almost stumbled into the room. Standing up quickly, shje reached into her pocket for her tiny camera, and began to carefuly inspect the room. She lifted up the sheet of the unmade bed and checked underneath and even inside of them for any clues. Finding none, she made the bed, finally having to throw off the high heels to do it and took out her feather duster, pretending to merely dust the shelves while she did a throuigh check. She then stumbled over to the dresser, triopping on the heels, nearly breaking her neck while pulling out the drawers and taking out the clothes, pretending to fold them while checking inside them.

Finally in the last one she found what looked like tiny scraps of paper, like someone has torn up a note in millions of pecies and dumped it there. She scooped out the peices and looked around her. She went to the door and shut it. "Why not?" she thoight. "I got dressed up in this outfit and nearly killed myself in the process.." she went to work assembling the peices. It took her quite a while, bu what she finally read made her suck in her breath. There, before her, was a note to Veince...from Stella! It was filled with details about how 'they were going to teach her a lesson' and how much doamonds lie that would sell for! "They're BOTH in on it!' she said to herself, snapping pictures of the letter quickly. Suddenly she heared the door open behind her. Gasping, she quickly scoped up the letter and dumped it back in, pretending to fold more clothes in the process. Venice walked in and promptly stopped at the sight of Steffy.

"Who are you?" she cried.

"Uh...housekeeping," she said, trying her best to make her voice French.

"I never seen you here before," Venice said.

"Uh..I am new...just arrived off the boat," she explained.

"That so?" Venice said. "Well, being that I went to school in France myself, I never heared anyone like YOU before! Tell me, Madimoiselle...or is it Madam?"

"Madimoiselle.."

"Madimoiselle, what?"

"Madimoiselle Stephanie.." she said, than cringed. Oh God, why oh WHY did she just give her her real name?!

"Stephanie….pretty name...we got a few Stephanie's around here...even one of those musicans come to play in the fashion show is named Stephanie....really popular name.."

"Oui, Madimoiselle.."

"You met her? Looks a bit like you, ya know...eeirily like you…only she got brown kind of wavy hair.."

"Oui,oui, met her, nice girl, perdon moi.."

"Oh, wait, wait, Stephainie.." she then began to speak in French, causing Steffy to pale up. "Where is Merilee?" she thought, Merilee could have no trouble understanding her...or at least she knew the art of faking it. "What's the matter, Stephainie? being from France, you DID understand me, didn't ya?"

"Oui, oui...time...I'm in a hurry...must get going...must leave.."

"Hey, aren't you gonna answer me?!'

"Oui, oui, later.." she said, suddenly tripping over the heels again and falling right into the hallway...and right down the stairs. She felt the huge hands of Wally picking her up.

"Stef, you alright?"

"Oh..yeah..yeah, I'm OK, quick, let's get to Butch!" They raced into their room. "Came very close to blowing it...oh Meri, PLEASE come back, I can't do this!!"

"So, both Stella and Venice were behind this?" Butch said, looking at the photos that Steffy snapped.

"Yeah, managed to get that info by the skin of my teeth, Venice almost caught me!" Steffy explained a bit out of breath…but wiggling her toes luxuriously after FINALYY being able to take off this heels. "I have GOT to bone up on my French!"

"Oh no, Steffy, she DIDN'T ask you something in French!" Wally said.

"Yeah she did."

"What'd ya say to her?"

"What COULD I say, I looked at my watch, told her I was running late, and left."

"Oh, boy, that means she might be on to us!"

"Maybe so. I'll contact Mr. Socrates and fill him in on what's what. I the meantime, Wally, I think you and Steffy auight to stay together and try to avoid Veince whenever possible. If she's suspicious of you she MIGHT be getting on to us."

Merilee walked into the town library, hoping maybe something to read might get her mind off the hurt that was dominating her heart. She browsed through the many numbered books in the shelves, maybe she could find something humerous, maybe a biography, she had always liked reading those…when she thought she spotted someone vaguely familiar across the room. She was about the same size as Merilee, and her hair was a bit darker blonde and worn in a flip. It wasn't as long as Merilee's, and her brown eyes met her sea green ones at the same time. The brown eyes suddenly grew wider as the recognition took place. Her lips drew back in a warm smile as she ran up the isle to see her.

"Merilee?" she asked. "Merilee Anderson? April Stewart, from high school, remember me?"

"Of course," Merilee said. "Who could forget you, you sat behind me in history class."

April lowered her eyes a bit. "Yeah," she said. "Well, uh…fancy seeing you back home…wanna maybe sit down a bit," she gestured to the wooden tables in the middle of the building. "If you got time.."

"Sure, sure, I got time," Merilee said as they settled down. "So, how are you? What've YOU been doing since high school?"  
"Well, matter of fact I'm taking a geography course in college, along with Auggie and Skip."

"Oh, how are they doing?"

"Oh, fine, no change at all in the two of them, still picking fights, still off-again, on-again pals.."

"Still as crazy about you as ever?" Merilee guessed somewhat sarcastically. Everyone who was in Merilee's class in high school knew April had been among the most popular and best looking girl in the school, and BOTH Auggie and Skip had been battling each other to get her…and completely ignoring Merilee, who was among the unattractive and unpopular geeks.

April looked embarrassed. "Um…well.."

'Oh, you don't have to be soo modest with me," Merilee said again. "As I recall in school modesty was NOT one of your better qualities."

"I know," April said, remembering far too well how she and her "possie", minus Skip, who if he wasn't her friend would BE in Merilee's group, used to pick on Merilee terribly. Her weight, her excellent grades, her shyness, and especially her unusual name. Far too long they had quietly followed her down the halls of the school, surrounded her at lunchtime in the cafeteria, singing softly, 'Merilee, we roll along, roll along, roll along' . Or even 'Take, take , take this geek,, gentily down the stream. Merilee, Merilee, Merilee, Merilee, you are NOT a dream!'. April would even sing this quietly as she sat behind Merilee during history. "We did some really cruel things to you, Merilee."

"No kidding, " Merilee said.

"Well, I mean…look at you then…and you now…and when we see you at the concerts...on TV…and believe me...if we…this isn't helping me, is it?" April studdered. "Look, Merilee, that was a while ago, and we are really very sorry….honest, we've all matured since then. Auggie and Skip especially.."

"How IS Skip?" Merilee asked just then. " From what remember the only one of YOUR group that was NICE to me!"

"Yeah," April said quietly. "Well, he's alright, he's as nice as ever…and Auggie, well, he IS more mature, , honest he is. Believe me, we ARE glad that you're back for a visit…or are you doing a concert?"

"No, no, I'm just back…visiting my sister…catching up on old times."

"How's the band?"

"They're fine," she said quickly, not wanting to bring up the subject of the band right now. "Right now, we're just taking time off, just visiting relatives."

"That's good,…gosh, Merilee, it sure is great to see you again. Honest. Believe me, we all, especially Auggie, if we hear anything about the band he's one to jump up and down and call out, 'I know her, we went to high school with her..'

"Never mentioned he was never my actual FRIEND, though, I cannot help but notice."

"Well…yeah..to tell you the absolute truth, when we first saw you perform we barely recognized you."

"Not the same pudgy shy little nerd, huh?"

"No, that's true….like I said, I'm sorry, I hope we can put it behind us,."

"I think we can," Merilee said. "Really, I mean, I know we weren't the best of friends, but hopefully we can be now."  
"Yeah," April said. Just then two huge male voices filled the air, calling ,'April, April.' Both women turned around. Auggie and Skip both raced into the room, stopping in their tracks at the sight of Merilee.

"Merilee?!"

"Oh my God, it's Merilee! Hey, Merilee, how are you?!"

"Hi, Auggie, hey Skip," Merilee said, standing up and shaking Auggie's hand while hugging Skip. "How are you guys, nice to see you again!"

"We're great, don't think we need to ask about YOU!" Skip said. "So, just back for a visit?"

"Yeah, yeah, pretty much."

"I was just telling Merilee how much more mature we are since high scholl," April said.

"Oh yeah, we are," Auggie said, staring at Merilee as though his eyes would fall out. "Let me tell you, Meri, the years have been good to you, and I mean that! I do sincerely apologise for everything I might have did to you in school. Hope you can forgive me," as he was saying this Skip was trying to show April something he found in one of the books. "Hey, bug off, I was here first and I wanted to show April MY passage!"

"You were talking, I'm showing her," Skip said.

"It's MY turn," Auggie said, inching close to Skip, while April just stood back and watched this. Merilee shook her head, watching this scene straight out of high school play all over again before her. Knowing that they were making a lot of noise she headed for the door before any librarians could come over.

"Oh yeah, you've REALLY matured!" she thought amused.

The fashion show was going to be held in the large forum of the hotel. Lady Catherine stood at the base of a long makeshift runway that began at the stage. The models were going to come from two thick red curtains that were closed tightly. A large yellow spotlight was pointing at the front of the curtains signaling good to go. The band was standing behind the curtains a good far enough away so the models could pass by them and not trip over them. The concert was going to be held right after the show. Steffy sighed heavily, their first concert without Merilee. She only hoped they would sound fine. Wally reached out and squeezed his sister's shaking hand, thinking the same thing she was. She smiled nervously at him. Butch just concentrated in the front, obviously hiding his feelings until she show was over.

"Ladies and gentilemen, presenting without further ado…roses, daffodils, and silk pansies from our spring collection," Lady Catherine began from her place at the bottom of the stage, talking into the mike from her notes in her hand. The models slowly came out from the curtains and began their well trained walk, displaying the fashions.

Steffy jumped at the sudden loud voice of Lady Catherine from the mike, she laughed to herself. Imagine, her getting scared out of her wits by something like a mike. But then a huge yelp emerged from the side stage. She gasped, Elvis! He had been terrified by the noise and with a loud bark he began to run out. "Elvis, NO!" Butch cried, lunging at him…but he was too far to reach him. Merilee could have grabbed him easily…if only she was there! Instead Wally tried to grasp his collar, but Elvis, in a panic, dashed between Wally's legs, causing him to fall down behind the drums. Elvis raced out from the curtain and raced, barking like crazy, all around the stage, frightening the models, knocking over some of the scenery.

"What in the…get that dog out of here!" Steffy, Butch, and Wally all raced around, but what four could do easily, three found slightly harder. People from backstage raced out to try to catch him. Butch kept apologizing to Lady Catherine, explaining Elvis was scared of the mike.

"And they're off," Venice whispered teasingly to Stella. "Coming around he first turn, it's a dog by the snout." Both of them laughed. Steffy made sure to keep an eye on them while trying to catch Elvis. Venice looked at Steffy, surprised.

"Stella..that girl looks almost exactly like the maid that was in my room."

"Which one?"

"The brown haired bass player."

"The maid who didn't wanna chat with you?"

"In her native tounge? Yeah, that's her."

"Hmm…."

Venice and Stella continued to watch the massacre of the scenery on the stage. By now Lady Catherine had tossed her papers in frustration. "As my guide and I watched from our places in the bush, we came upon the wild breed of dog as they stalk and attack their pray.." Stella mumbled. Both women then cracked up as Elvis skirted between the skirts of a model. She ducked down and reached down to try to catch him...only to loose her balance and topple down flat on her face! The girls cracked up.

"Forget about the diamonds...THIS is the best revenge we can have for not maing us models in the show!!" Stella said.

"Shhhhhh!!" Venice said, gesturing to Steffy, who was still trying to catch Elvis, but at the same time seemed to be watching them. "Stella...I don't like the way she's looking at me.."

"Who?"

"Who we been talking about, Stella, the bass player. I say it's not that big a coincidence that she looks similar to that maid..."

"Maybe they're related?"

"France?! No, quick, sneak back to my hotel room, grab the diamonds and bring tem to me. Put them in that little leather case at the foot of the bed so no one will be suspicious.." Stella nodded and slowly got up. Steffy noticed this and tried to turn to tell the boys...who were still running after a scared Elvis. She sighed..if Merilee was here she could be SURE that she could tell her...and she would pass it on to the boys. But Merilee was't here...and their chief suspects were getting away! Finally she threw down the guitar and snuck backstage to secretly follow Stella.

Finally it looked like Elvia was tiring out. "Ok, pal, you're mine!" one of the stagehands said as he quickly grabbed Elvis and dragged him backstage, putign him into Wally's hands.

"If Merilee was here she probably could have grabbed Elvis when he started to run, and this wouldn't have happened!" wally pointed out. Butch nodded quickly and sighed.

"All right, I hope you all enjoyed that little bit, it was called....get that dog out of here!!" Lady Catherine said harshly.

"He's out of here, he's out of here, don't worry, he's gone," Butch assured her as Wally tied Evlsi to a pole.

"Whew, OK, now where were we, Stef....Stef..?!" Wally looked around. "Uh....Butch..where's Steffy?!"

Merilee got home, trying to hide her laughter. "Judy? Lori? You home? Boy, do I have something I HAVE to tell you!!" She went into the living room to see her sister and Lori sitting in the living room.

"Hey, Merilee," Judy greeted her happily. "What's up?"

"You'll never guess who I just happened to run into.."

"Who, Meri?"

"April Stewart!"

"No, April..that snob who always made fun of us cause we were poor and had to wear hand-me-downs and didn't have "the newest stuff"?!"

"The one and the same."

Judy couldn't help but crack up at this..this same little snob who made fun of her sister when she was an ugly duckling...now being confronted by the beautiful swan she now became! She listened, amuzed, to the entire story! Judy exchanged a look with Lori, who knew about the abuse the sister's went through. Lori grinned back. "Touche!"

"No kidding!" Merilee laughed. "In fact, when I left the library, those two goons were STILL fighting over April's attention!"

Judy laughed. "God, those two will NEVER change!"

"I know!" They all laughed again.

Judy smiled. "So, Meri, have you decided what songs you're gonna play at Church in a few days?"

"Actually, yes."

"Oh, great! So," Judy began, taking the tambourine from the couch and giving it to Merilee. Merilee's face turned very pale at the sight of it...then threw it across the room as the tears fell down her face. Judy looked truly alarmed. "Merilee?"

'I'm sorry...just...take it away….please, take that away….I really don't want to see it...it...has too many memories.."

"Ok, OK, you don't want to use to right now, you don't HAVE to use it...." Judy quickly put it back in the case and locked it up in the closet. "In fact, as I remember...you can also play the guitar.." Judy reached behind her and pulled out Merilee's guitar case. "Why don't you play the guitar?"

"I didn't know you can play guitar!" Lori said.

"Oh yes, she was a beautiful guitar player. When we were little girls we used to sit on the couch, Meri would play guitar or tambourine and we would all sing...but of course SHE had the most beautiful voice."

"That was a long, LONG time ago.." merilee said.

"I remember, Meri," udy said. "Come on, why don't you play. What did you want to play?"

"Well... I was going to start off with 'Blessed Assurance'."

"I do love that song. Play for us, Merilee!' Justy said, sitting down at her feet.

"Oh yes, do!" Lori smiled.

Merilee smiled wide and began to strum the guitar. The lovely sounds of 'Blessed Assurance' filled the air, generating from Merilee's lovely voice. A reverant silence came from both Lori and Judy as the song was being played. Finally Judy began to sing along with her sister while Lori sat agape. She'd be saying it was just like having an angel in the house to hear Merilee sing Holy Lyrics. When she had finished, they all clapped. but they became aware of a third set of hands. They turned and saw Mrs. Rogers standing in the doorway.

"Hello, dears. Sorry to barge in, but I heared the most lovely music...I knew it was Dear Merilee. You're voice is so lovely Dear. I wish he would have given YOU a chance to sing lead!"

"I wish he would have let HER play guitar! What's wrong with three guitars!"

"Oh, tell me that's the sing we'll hear Sunday!"

"One of them, "Merile said, eager to talk about anything besides the band.

"Well, no doubt in my mind this is going to be the most magical service...because you're home!"

Steffy quietly followed Stella to an imaculate hotel room. She waited quietly until Stella had gone inside, then slowly walked up to the door. Trying it carefully so she couldn't hear, Steffy found it locked. She sighed, Merilee was SO much better at this! But, this was no time to miss her. Quickly she took out the magnetic lock pick Merilee had given to her and succeddded in picking the lock. Opening the door only a quarter inch slowly and quietly, she noticed Stella loading something into a huge black bag. Slowly opening it more, she tiptoed into the room and ducked quickly behind the bed after closing the door. Stella jumped a bit and looked around. Breathing a sigh of relief she returned to her packing. After closing the bag, she began to walk out of the room, but when she reached over to unlock the door, she suceeded in locking her self in. "Huh?" she thought, and looked quickly around her again. Wuth a funny look on her face, she tried again, unlocked the door, and left. Steffy stood up quickly and managed to take a few pictures of the ransacked room before turning to go..to find the door locked! Reaching for her magnetic lock pick, she whipped her head back up as the door flew open, bringing her face to face with...VENICE!

"Hello, STEPHANIE," she greeted, purposely stretching out her name. "Fancy seeing YOU again! What's the matter, did you forget to clean THIS room?!"

Steffy tried to laigh. "Oh..you know what...this is not my dressing room?!"

"No kidding..OK, if you would be so kind, your camera, please?"

"camera?! Oh, huh..wha..I got..I don't know what." she stuttered as Veince began to walk into the room, forcing Steffy to back up. Just then Steffy grabbed a couple of pillows and threw them at Veince, forcign her backward and letting Steffy ran past her into the hallway. But soon she felt a pair of hands at her back whip hr around. Before she knew what was happening she felt herself looking right at Stella.

"Caught you catching us, HUH?!" she said. "You sneaking, little spy..you sneak hiding in a maid's uniform..huh?!" She threw her against the wall and grabbed her. "Where's the camera...where's the damn camera?! You wanted to be an actress..stick with the bass, you stink at it, GIVE ME THE CAMERA!!" She pulled at Steffy's hair, Steffy shoved her back..fortunately she had been trained to fight should the occasion come up. Both women began to tussle and fight. A huge, searing pain hit Steffy as the bag of diamonds came right downm upon her shoulder. She had almost forgoten how strong diamonds are. But to the welcome relief of Steffy she felt two huge pairs of shoes run up the stairs. She could barely see a pair of hands grab Stella, and she saw her briother running after a departing Venice.

"Let go, let GO OF HER!!" Butch said, keeping Stella in an arm lock while Steffy grabbed the bag containing the diamonds. Lady Catherine soon joined them.

"What in the name of GOD is going on here?!" she practially screamed. "I paid you musicains to help me, to play the music, and all you've done so far is wreck my stage, you make enough noise to wake the dead..and..." she stopped in her tracks as she stared. "Stella?! Stella, what on Earth?"

"Lady Catherine, here's one of your diamond robbers..and Wally's got the other one," Butch explained as Wally came back up dragging Venice. Butch grabbed the bag from Stella. Lady caterine opened it in shock.

"Stella....Venice..how..why.." she whispered, neat tears. "Two of the people I trusted the most in the world.."

"All right, all, right...we were still angr at tou for not letting us be models in this show, so we were gona claim the diamonds for ourselves rather than have you give them to the charities..those are OURS and we have a right to them!"

"Well..you're not gonna have a right to ANYTHING where you're going!" Butch said.

Stella looked at him. "Shut up, you! Besides, who's gonna believe you anyway? Yeah, ya took pictures of the hotel, but they're gonna think you're just being rock atrs and trashing rooms yourselves, no one will buy YOU stopped us!"

"Oh, I think they will," Steffy said, rubbing her painful shoulder. "You se, we're not who you think we are," she took out her badge. "CIA, you're under arrest!"

"You sure you can handle this, Steffy?" Wally asked as they took their places.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she assured him. "I mean, it weas just my shoulder. Not even the one I play with, so I think I'm good."

Butch only hoped so, after all tey had to play without one of their team, he hoped they didn't havr to do it without the other. Thanksfunny they managed to play through fine. But Mr. Socrates strongly suggested that they fly home immidiately so Stefy could get her shoulder looked at.

"Thank you so much for all you did,' Lady catherine said as the Kids began to board he plane. "But, no offence, but the next time I need help from the governement, I think I'll ask for someoen more quiet." Butch lowered his head, he knew what she meant.

"We'll be glad to pay for it," he began.

"Thank you so much again, and have a safe trip home."

All throughout the flight they Kids were mostly quiet, each thinking about the even ts of the past few days. Finally Wally spoke as he was putting cream on his sister's shoulder. "You sure you're alright, Stef?"

"Yeah, it stilll hurts, but I'm OK," Steffy sighed. "Butch, I think if this trip's proved us anything is we HAVE to get Merilee back, and we have to do it immidiately!!"

"Yeah, we're a team, we're a mess without her!! WE need her, Butch!"

"I know," Butch said sadly. "Believe me, Wally, I know." he knew all right, from the bottom of his heart.


End file.
